Pokemon EOSAL
by Intenseclassicgamer
Summary: My version of PMD explorers of time/darkness/sky. I've put my own twist to it! I will probably post every week or so maybe two... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Shadows and Light

Based off of PMD Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky

Enjoy

Chapter 1

"Zach! Hold on! You've got to hold on!"  
"I can't! The waves are dragging me down!" Another flash lit up the sky. The rain pelted down on the crew. Another huge waves was coming upon the boat. Zach looked at it in terror."Help! I-" Zach was swept off the ship.  
"No! Someone help me! Save him!" Zach was tossed and turned in the sea. A wave pulled him under. He blacked out.

(=o (=o (=o

'Alright Shinx, come on you can do this! Okay here it goes,' "Wigglytuff?"  
"Hmm?"  
"May i join this Rescue team?"  
"I'm sorry, Shinx, but this team is all ready full."  
"Oh..." Shinx walked out of the guild mournfully. He'd always wanted to be a part of a rescue team ever since... well ever since he could remember. Now he'd blown another chance because he had been to afraid and asked too late. He decided to take a walk on the beach. The Krabby always blew their bubbles at this time of year.  
"That'll cheer me up!" Shinx said. He walked through Treasure Town towards the Great Ocean. He started to hear the Krabby talking and blowing bubbles. He began to run. Soon, he reached the beach and began to walk down it.  
"Get rejected again, Shrimpy?" A kingler was sitting on a rock beside Shinx. It began to laugh cruelly. Shinx started to tear up.  
"Quiet, jerk!" he yelled as he ran down the beach crying, away from the mean Kingler. Shinx soon grew tired and stopped crying. He sat on the sand. Some Krabby near him started to blow some bubbles. He dried his eyes and watched the bubbles. He began to feel better. Suddenly he heard a groan. He turned and saw a figure in the sand.

_ _ _  
(=o (=o (=o=)

Zach opened his eyes. He saw that he was on a beach. He looked to his right and saw a shinx running toward him. The Shinx looked abnormally large. Zach guessed his head was playing with him. He looked away.  
"Hey! Are you alright?" Zach just about screamed. He turned back to the Shinx.  
"I-I'm fine, I think..." Zach said.  
"You look awful," the Shinx said. Zach jumped with surprise.  
"Y-you-you just spoke!" he exclaimed, trying to figure everything out.  
"Well...yeah. I mean can't all Pokemon talk to each other?" the Shinx replied.  
"Wait! What? Each other? But I'm a hu-," Zach stopped dead as he looked at his hand. It was blue with white fur on it. "What the-!" he yelled with surprise. He ran over to the water and looked in it. He saw a Riolu staring back at him. He suddenly felt dizzy. "Oh no! I'm gonna faint!"  
"oh dear! I'd better get you back to the guild! They'll want to know all about you!" Zach blacked out.

_ _ _  
(=o (=o (=o

When Zach woke up he was lying in a bed of straw. Kind of like a nest. He started, then he felt a sharp pain in his side. He realized he was bandaged around his right side. He tried to move his right arm. He cried out in pain. A Chancy came rushing in.  
"What's wrong? Did you try to move?" Zach nodded grimacing with pain. "Well be careful and try not to move please! You are healing. You were pretty badly injured, but no worries! Shinx got you here in time!"  
"Where is Shinx?" Zach asked.  
"He is outside, waiting for the process to finish."  
"Process?" Zach asked, alarmed.  
"Oh, I just gave you a little healing elixir. Be warned though. In a few minutes things will get nasty. But then you will be healed completely!" Chancy said.  
"how bad is nasty?" Zach asked.  
"Vomit, nasty," Chancy said. She gave him a look of sympathy. Zach gulped. If there was one thing he hated, it was vomiting. His stomach started to hurt a lot.  
"I need a bucket!" he yelled. Chancy ran to get one. She returned shortly with a bucket roughly the size of a toilet bowl. Zach gaped at it.  
"Is this how much I'm going to vomit?" Chancy gave him a sad smile.  
"It's the way the potion works. I'm so sorry, but you were so badly injured! I'm going to go out so I don't have to watch," she said. "Call me if you need something." As she shut the door she heard a choking noise and then something like soup hitting the ground. She shook her head in sympathy. She saw Shinx waiting near the exit.  
"It's going to be a long night for him. You should go home." Shinx shook his head. Chancy nodded at him, understanding. She got some blankets from the supply closet and made a bed for Shinx.  
"Get a good night's rest!" she said.  
"Good night Chancy!" he replied. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

**A.N. YAY! I've finally gotten to post a story! I'll continue this one as well as probably star another one soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Explorers of shadows and light

The next morning Shinx woke up bright and early. He got up, yawned, and went to find Chancy. He found her rushing in and out of the Riolu's room. The Riolu kept mumbling something about 'Zach'. Shinx decided that must be the Riolu's name. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was finding out what was up. He ran to Chancy.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"The Riolu's blood fluid's heat has dropped immensely. In other words, he is freezing to death. Come see!" Shinx rushed through the doors, into... Zach was it? Whatever, the Riolu's room. He was indeed freezing. His feet were stuck together because of the way he slept. He had lost muscle control in the bottom half of his body.  
Shinx walked up to him. The Chancy flew through the door with a Blissey behind her. They whispered to each other. The Chancy went white. Shinx became uneasy.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.  
"Well... you see.." said the Blissey, "We don't have any heat rocks left!"  
Shinx went white this time. Then he remembered something. His treasure bag! The one he had found on the road. Apparently a Rescue team had dropped it. It only had a few items in it but it had some heat rocks. He ran to get it. He was back soon with it. He rummaged through it.  
"Here we go!" He pulled out a rock that was glowing red. He put it under the Riolu's head. The Riolu started to relax and his body began to glow. He then woke and sat up. A cheer went through the room.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Shinx just saved your life!" Chancy said. Zach looked at the Shinx with great gratitude.  
"Thank you Shinx! I owe you!" Shinx flushed.  
"You're welcome, Zach is it?"  
"Yes! how did you know?"  
"You were talking in your sleep last night." The Chancy walked over to Zach.  
"That is a strange name for a Pokémon," Chancy said.  
" Follow us to the guild and I'll try to explain everything to you!" Shinx told Chancy. Chancy nodded.  
"Zach? Can you walk?" she asked him. Zach nodded.  
"Good! Let's go!"

"So you're the Pokémon that was at Chancy's PC. Word says you got banged up pretty badly." Wigglytuff sat in his room with all the guild members and Zach, Shinx and Chancy.  
"Is this true?"  
"Yes," Zach responded. Shinx nudged him, though a little too late. Wigglytuff had caught the mistake. He looked questioningly at Zach. Zach flushed as he realized his mistake.  
"I'm so sorry Guildmaster. What I meant was 'Yes Guildmaster Wigglytuff.'"  
Wigglytuff laughed out loud.  
"I was only messing with you!" he said. Shinx let out a sigh of relief. Zach flushed even harder this time. "So, what brings you here to Treasure Town?" Zach opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again.  
"I really don't remember much. I don't remember anything except yesterday. Yesterday I was a human." A gasp went through the assembly. Wigglytuff quieted them down.  
"Continune, please," he said  
"I was on a ship. It was very sunny and then...then..." Zach stopped. All of this was hurting his head. Wigglytuff saw the pain and confusion in his eyes.  
"Now wait, Shinx told me he found you on Great Ocean Beach. There aren't any passages for ships on that body of water."  
"Am I dreaming?" Zach asked.  
"You are most certainly not!" Wigglytuff said. "But how you got here doesn't really matter." Zach was about to argue but Shinx nudged him.  
"What is your name?" Wigglytuff asked.  
"Zach," he replied. A murmur went through the assembly.  
"Zach?" Wigglytuff asked. Zach nodded.

"Hmmm... What a funny name..." Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Zach began to feel uneasy. Then a sudden slam jerked everyone's attention. A Gengar rushed in.

"Guildmaster! Team Vortex was defeated by Magnezone again! This time they are severely injured!" Wigglytuff turned to Shinx.  
"Today is your lucky day, Shinx!" he said kindly. "You and Zach are going to start an Exploration and Rescue team!" After hearing this Shinx almost fell over. He started to tear up. Then he let out a long-lasting, "Yes!" and ran up to Zach and gave him a Shinx hug. Wigglytuff smiled. He remebered he had acted like this when he was assigned to a rescue team.  
"Go to the Kechleon Brothers and pick up the defense scarf and Iron Spike. Gengar will you go with them?" Wigglytuff asked. Gengar smiled.  
"Certainly! All right you two let's go!" And off they went to the Kechleon shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon EOSAL

Chapter 3

"1,000! Are you insane! You can't charge that much for a scarf and some iron spikes!" Gengar exclaimed.  
"We can and we did!" said the purple Kechleon.  
"Now let me tell you something, buddy! They are getting those for free. Show some mercy!" Gengar said. The Kechleon thought about it.  
"Okay, 500!" they said.  
"That's it! Hand it over or I'll blast your shop to pieces!" Gengar threatened.  
"If you do, Wigglytuff will find out!" the green one said.  
"I'm sure he'll approve!" Gengar said.  
"Fine! Fine! Take them!"  
"Thank you!" Shinx said. "Okay, Gengar you have the map right?"  
"Yes, I do," he said. "We should head east to Light Cave!" So off they went.  
(=o (=o (=o

The path to Light Cave was an easy one. The path through was much harder. The cave was full of Pokémon intent on stopping them. Zach figured out how to use bite without it hurting him too much. Finally, they started to hear sounds coming from inside a cave mouth. It sounded like an electric motor.  
"It's just across this bridge," said Shinx. They walked toward the bridge. Suddenly Zach's brain exploded. He heard yelling and shouting and he saw the bridge collapsing. Then he heard a muffled voice say, "No! The other one!"  
Zach staggered backwards. It took him a minute to recover. He saw Shinx nearing the bridge.  
"No Shinx stop! It's unsafe!" he yelled. Shinx stopped abruptly and turned to stare at him. Gengar walked over to the bridge.  
"It would be ideal to cross here. I'll cross first. If the bridge falls go where Zach leads, Shinx." Shinx nodded.  
Zach didn't have anytime to help Gengar as the bridge collapsed under the ghost Pokemon's weight.  
"NO!" Zach yelled feeling helpless. Then a miracle happened. Gengar was actually floating across the gorge. He landed on the other side of the gorge in one piece.  
"Shinx, follow Zach! Meet me here!" Gengar called across the pit. Shinx nodded. Zach knew immediately where to go. This freaked him out a little. As they walked they saw a cave entrance. Zach knew they were supposed to go in there.  
"Shinx! It's here!" he called behind him.  
"Okay. Wait a second and let me catch up!" Shinx replied. Zach let him catch up and they walked in.  
"Well… bzzzt… hello children. BZZT!" a voice said. Out of the shadows popped a Magnezone with a Bagon who was sleeping in a net. Zach could see that the Bagon was in serious pain.  
"what have you done to him?" Zach demanded. Bagon had scratches and burns covering his body.  
"He knows where a spatial orb is!" Magnezone cried. "Now I know too! No one will stand in my way!" Without warning Magnezone shot after Shinx. Shinx barely got out of the way in time. Zach tried to use bite but he missed. Shinx had more luck with spark. Magnezone retaliated with a spark and pinned Shinx to the ground. Zach tried to attack but Magnezone had used protect.  
Magnezone was now shocking Shinx mercilessly. Shinx was in the most excruciating pain that he had ever known. Zach, seeing his friend and hearing the screams, was suddenly filled with a huge amount of rage and power. He ran over to Magnezone and lay his hand on him. He focused his energy through his hand and a blue light came out.  
Magnezone exploded. Dust and rocks were kicked up everywhere.  
When the dust cleared Magnezone was lying next to a rock knocked out.  
The ground started to shake and a Gengar popped up from the floor.  
"Oh! There you are!" He floated up and looked around. When he saw Magnezone he smiled. "Great job you two!"  
"It was all Zach!" Shinx said.  
"With your help!" Zach protested. Suddenly the ground started to shake again. The Bagon woke up. It was too weak to talk so it groaned to try to get some attention. Gengar looked over. He floated over and as he did a stalactite fell right behind him. He cringed as he realized how close to death he had come.  
"We need to leave! Now! Before this cave collapses!" he said. As he was saying this, a huge boulder fell right in front of the door.  
"NO!" Zach shouted. Then the ground rumbled and the ceiling and floor collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

PMD EOSAL chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zach was surprised to find himself alive. He had expected an impact any second.  
He looked up and saw Gengar, eyes glowing, moving the rocks with his mind. He had used Psychic.  
"Wait, wait... I thought Gengar couldn't learn Psychic!" Shinx said slightly frightened.  
"Anyone can learn something if they put enough effort into it," Gengar said as he put the rocks down away from the trio.  
"Now, let's get out of here!" His eyes started glowing again. A red aura formed around Shinx and Zach. They began to float.  
Zach started to panic.  
"Relax!" Gengar said. "I'm using Psychic to fly us through the hole in the ceiling!"  
Zach calmed down.

As they floated through the gaping hole he felt as though someone had punched his gut. He cried out in pain. both Pokemon looked at him minds racing to figure out what had caused him to do that. Gengar got to it first.  
"Oh shoot! You have a weakness to Psychic type moves don't you?" He let them down to the ground. He sat and though for a moment. He sighed, got up, and turned toward Zach and Shinx.  
"What I'm about to do is top secret. You mustn't tell anyone what you are about to experience. Zach, this will hurt some. Brace yourself. Ready?" Gengar's eyes began to glow again. Shinx glowed and then disappeared.  
"Whoa! Wait! What happened to Shinx?" Zach asked now very frightened. Gengar slowly turned to him, a creepy grin spread across his face. Zach suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach, then in his chest, then all over his body. Zach then disappeared. His whole body screamed with pain.  
"Don't give up!" a voice said. It was Gengar's. "Just a little longer!" Zach was trying to hold on but the pain was unbearable.  
Then, suddenly he was standing back at the guild's front door. Shinx was lying in the road. Next to him was and Electivire and a Bonsly. The Bonsly was obviously much, much younger than the Electivire. The Bonsly was poking as best a Bonsly could at Shinx to try to wake him. When he didn't succeed he started to cry. Zach's heart reached out to the little baby.  
"Hello you two!" Zach called.  
"Hello friend!" Electivire responded. He looked at Bonsly "Go on! Be polite!"  
The Bonsly stepped forward awkwardly and said "Hi," in the cutest voice Zach had ever heard. Zach's first reaction was to say "Awwww!" but he refrained and instead decided to walk up to the Bonsly. Zach stooped down to Bonsly's level.  
"What's your name?" he asked know full well.  
"Bonsly..." Bonsly said shyly. "I'm just a baby..."  
"Really?" Zach said. "You look very grown up to me!"  
The Bonsly's head jerked up. He stared at Zach. Zach smiled. Bonsly stayed expressionless, then slowly a huge grin spread across his face. He ran to Zach squealing with happiness.  
"Nobody ever says anyfing nice to me! 'sept Electivire!" he said giving Zach a Bonsly hug.  
Zach picked up Bonsly with a huge smile on his face, "I think you're wonderful!" Bonsly smiled back as Zach put him down.  
Bonsly nuzzled his way under Zach's arm and buried his face into Zach's side.  
Suddenly a memory popped into Zach's mind.

~~~~ He was sitting at his desk frantically trying to finish his homework. He was alone in the classroom. Then 3 kids came in. One was holding a comic book. Zach's eyes darted toward the trio. One was very small, only about 4 foot 3 inches. The others were well above 5 feet tall. Just a few inches past Zach's height. One was a tall, thin boy with a pale, narrow face. The other, who was holding the book, was tall and muscular. The trio was looking for trouble. They walked over to Zach's desk.  
"What's up, kid?" the muscular one asked.  
"Go away Will!" Zach said not looking up.  
"Oh ho! So baby boy thinks he's so tough huh?" He slammed the book down on Zach's desk. Zach recognized the book and started. It was the book he had written and illustrated. His very own comic book! He tried to act like he didn't recognize it. Unfortunately the bullies had seen his jolt. They knew they had what they needed.  
"Is this yours, baby boy?" Will sneered. Zach didn't answer. "If you don't answer I'm gonna flush it!"  
"No. It's not mine."  
"Oh. Okay then it's fine if I throw it away then?" Will started to crumple it up. Zach flinched. Will saw it.  
"Oh... so it is yours?" Will asked almost evilly. Zach nodded sheepishly.  
"Well now I'm definitely gonna have to flush it!"  
"How did you get it?" Zach demanded.  
"Your sister apparently was showing it off to her friends. Nothing a little right hook couldn't do." Zach slammed down his pen. His sister was sick with a virus that could eventually kill her. How dare he!  
He stood up. He looked Will straight in the face.  
"You, me, outside. Now!"  
Will smiled. This is exactly what he wanted. The scene changed.  
Will was lying flat on the ground. Zach was being held against the wall of the building by the other bullies.  
Will go up. His anger had reached a boiling point. He walked over to Zach.  
"I heard that baby boy doesn't like puking. Well you better start liking it! 'Cuz there's gonna be a lot of it right now!" Will curled up his fist and swung and Zach's gut. The fist never made it. The result was Will was on the ground again yelling with pain and Zach, still being held by the two bullies, with his foot up right in front of his own gut. Zach kicked the shins of his captors who immediately let go to grab their shins. By the time they looked up Zach was gone.  
"I'll get you kid!" Will shouted. Zach had run inside, grabbed his book , and raced out the back.

'Where should I go? Can't go home. Mother hates me. No friends. But where?

~~~~  
The memory faded. A second had passed but it had seemed like an hour. He suddenly realized his life was a lot like Bonsly's. No one really liked him. A lump grew in Zach's throat.  
"Hey Electivire... I know this sounds crazy, but would you like to join our team?" As soon as Zach said that he realized he hadn't even mentioned the rescue team stuff. Shinx, catching the mistake quickly filled the two in. Electivire thought for a while.  
"What's you team name?" he asked.  
"Team Pure!" Shinx said.  
"Team Aura!" Zach said at the exact same time.  
"Team Pure Aura?" Electivire asked.  
"Yes!" They answered. Zach sighed inwardly. 'Wow! nice one!' he told himself slightly sarcastically.  
"What do you think Bonsly?" Electivire asked.  
"I like Zach!" he said. Zach jumped. How had Bonsly known his name?  
Electivire smiled. He knew what was going on. Or at least he thought he knew. But he wasn't going to tell Team Pure Aura until the right time came.


End file.
